pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
200 Words of Ferb
Each entry 200 words, all about Ferb. Not in any chronological order. I like reviews on the Talk pages... In One Day Ferb opened a magazine and flipped it to where he last left off. In the other room, he could still hear his mentor trying to get out of a closet he was locked in. He wouldn't let him out, not yet anyway. His mentor was too angry at him for accomplishing something that took him years to do in just a day. Conquering the Tri-State Area. Ferb thought it was better for him to rule it than some old crazy evil scientist. His mentor had been building a device to destroy the Tri-State Area since he couldn't conquer it, but he managed to disable the machine. Ferb wasn't evil, he just liked being in charge. Things would pretty much be the same for the people of the Tri-State Area with him in charge. The doorbell rang multiple times. The person ringing it wasn't allowing it to chime it's full evil jingle. Ferb placed the magazine down and opened the door, surprised to see Phineas standing there. He looked angry. Maybe even furious. In his hand was the morning's newspaper, labeling Ferb as the Supreme Ruler of the Tri-State Area. "THIS." Phineas said, holding it up. "Is why you missed Family Fun Night?!" Skip a Beat Ferb didn't really like school sport events, they were loud, crowded, and unorganized. The only reason he would usually go was because Phineas wanted him to. He would just keep his brother company until it was over. Phineas wasn't with him today though, he was in one of the classes, putting away a project he and Ferb had done. Ferb would have stayed to help, but Phineas insisted that he would do it by himself and catch up with him later. Ferb looked around quickly and saw Isabella sitting on the bleachers, crutches leaning against her new cast. She was staring out longingly at the cheerleaders which were all former Fireside Girls. He navigated around all of the other students and sat next to her, placing one of the two sets of pom-poms he had brought on her lap. She looked surprised for a moment but then looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. He wasn't sure if he was sick or not. Maybe it was just the result of all the loud cheering. Or perhaps it was the people bumping into him. All he knew was that as soon as he saw that smile, his heart skipped a beat. Hands Hands fascinated him. Each human being had two of them, and each hand had five fingers. Fingers, like little moving animals with minds of their own. Each person’s hand was different, in and out, and each could do something better than others. Some hands are strong, some are weak. Some are fast, and some are slow. With his hands he loved to build. Building is what he was meant to do. It was a natural thing, it was why he and Phineas were able to do what they wanted this summer. It was the beginning of a new summer, to start things new, more work for his hands. He hated to see a hand bandaged up from an injury. He especially hated when those bandages hands were his own. When he thought about it, eyes were interesting too. They change so quickly, and are like a little preview window to see what each person is feeling. Sadness, anger… Ferb certainly did find eyes interesting. But he didn’t like them. He didn’t like the eyes staring at him now. The eyes that were accusing him. Blaming him for a fantastic summer gone wrong. He didn’t like Phineas’ eyes, not they way they were looking at him now. Nothing Where was it? He knew it was somewhere in the house. Where had he left it? Did Phineas move it? She was right outside, he didn't have much time, he had to find it now. He couldn't even say hello without it, it was his lucky charm. There. Ferb let out a sigh of relief when he saw an old coin his father had given him. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket, taking a deep breath before stumbling out of the house. Walking right past his house was Vanessa, the girl he had a crush on. Next to her was a boy with long hair. The two were walking side-by-side casually, he didn't think much about this. He was careful not to seem desperate to catch up with her. He couldn't help but speed up when he saw them stop. He froze when he saw them kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Vanessa noticed him, staring at his opened mouth. She gave him an uncertain smile and he closed it quickly. "Hey Ferb, is something wrong?" she asked. He just stared at her and her boyfriend and shook his head. "...It's nothing. Nothing at all." Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher